The present invention generally relates to a support system for a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a force absorption support system for protecting the building or other structures from earthquake ground forces.
Buildings are designed to sustain some vertical and horizontal forces from the weight of the actual building, including its content and regular mobile forces. The forces are supported by a foundation. Unfortunately, traditional building construction methods have some deficiencies in preserving the structural integrity of the buildings in opposing vertical and lateral forces of an earthquake.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that can absorb vertical lateral forces of an earthquake, keeping the structural integrity of the building.